Advay Weds Chandni
Advay Weds Chandni is the 39th episode of the show and is aired on 24 August 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Nani slapping Advay. He asks how did you know. He sees Murli and Yash. Indrani and PP smile. Indrani says its my city, none is hidden from my eyes, I knew just your Nani could stop you, so I called her here. She asks Nani to explain Advay. Nani takes Advay aside. She says you have crossed all limits in enmity, if Chandni’s heart breaks, none can join it. He says one who has heart gets a heartbreak. She says but you had a heart, my Chiku can’t do this. He says you don’t know Chandni. She says now I don’t know you too. He says Chandni is marrying me by her wish. Chandni says I m marrying Advay by my wish. Indrani asks what about PP. Mama asks do you still care for PP, not Chandni. She asks him not to argue. Chandni says don’t fight because of me, trust me, whatever I m doing is for everyone’s good, I will be happy with Advay after marriage. Mama asks why don’t you look happy. She says every girl sees dream of marriage, I have also seen, I didn’t know my marriage will happen like this. Nani says you forced Chandni for marriage, but you can never change this decision, this bond is of love, you are trying to get Chandni forcibly, remember you have to become hers some day, all rasams and vows will be done, you have to respect these vows. He thinks the vows will be of hatred. He says I promise, whatever I vow today, I will keep it. PP scolds Chandni badly. He drags Chandni saying you will just marry me. Chandni cries and says please leave me. PP pushes her down. Advay turns and looks on. Indrani stops Mama. PP says I will not leave you for anyone. He pushes a decorative pillar on her feet. Chandni screams. PP smiles. Advay comes there and moves the pillar away. He punches PP’s face. He beats PP a lot. PP’s mum worries. PP folds hands and falls down. Advay sees Nani. Kajal worries for Chandni’s state. Advay and Chandni sit in mandap. Pandit says make bride wear mangalsutra. Advay makes Chandni wear mangalsutra. Pandit asks him to fill sindoor in bride’s maang. Advay fills sindoor in Chandni’s maang. Pandit says someone come ahead for doing ghatbandhan. Indrani stopsYash. Mama says I will do it. He does the ghatbandhan. Pandit asks groom and bride to stand for pheras. Chandni gets hurt and couldn’t get up. Advay lifts her in arms. Pandit asks them to take seven rounds with vows. Advay takes a round and takes first vow to make Chandni away from her family like she made him away from his family….. second vow to walk with her always just to ruin her, third vow to defame her family, fourth vow is he won’t let anyone else give her pain, fifth vow is….he won’t share his hatred with anyone, people need each other for love, I need you for hatred, my hatred won’t let you go away, sixth vow is…..I will hate everyone whom you love, seventh vow is he will not forgive himself if she gets peace any day. Pandit says bride takes the last vow. Chandni thinks I have just seen hatred in your eyes, I promise to find reason of that hatred and not let it win. Pandit says wedding is completed. Advay stops Indrani and asks her won’t she give blessing to daughter. Indrani says I don’t accept this marriage, you can still come home with us. Chandni recalls Advay’s words. Advay stops them and breaks their hand tieup. He says Chandni will go with me, I m possessive type of husband, come Chandni. Chandni cries and hugs Indrani. She says I can’t tell you why I did this marriage, don’t be annoyed with me. She hugs her family. 'Precap: ' Chandni comes and sees the grah pravesh things. Nani welcomes her. Chandni enters the house. Nani says you are part of this family from today. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 39 References Episode 39 Guide